Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-108.74.253.146-20130401193834
FAN FICTION epispode-school plays and love mix ups a school play come up and the play is about everyone falling in love with the wrong person so austin,trish,dez,and ally try out and (auslly is dateing in the eppy) Dez gets a part where he has to kiss Ally and Austin gets a part where he has to kiss trish so at rehersal the do some warmups with partners Austin and dez be partners and ally be prtners with mindy so austin tells dez "dez you have to quit the play" and dez says "why?" and austin says "because you have to kiss ally and i am dateing her" and dez says "NO i am not quiting besides you have to kiss trish and i like her" and austin says FINE we BOTH will not quit" just STAY AWAY from Ally" and dez says and you STAY AWAY from Trish (ally and mindy talking) Mindy says Ally you seem like a nice girl i would hate to see you get hurt" Ally says 'Why would i get hurt"? Mindy says Because if your kiss with Dez lasts more than 1 second the last thing you'll see is my fist" ally says "ok (in nervous voice) but i like Austin not dez and mindy says yeah right PART TWO Dez and Ally practice thier kiss dez says (line) "if you are my true love meet me in the forest at midnight" ally says "(line) "ok, but my heart burns in pain just waiting to see you" (kisses pasionatly for 10 sec.) trish and austin practice their kiss Austin says (line) " i love you do you love me?" trish says (line) "yes more than all the stars in the sky Austin says "then meet me in the forest at midnight Trish says ok "but my soul feels like a hollow tree without you (kisses pasionalty for 10 sec.) after practice ally says to Austin "you know Austin,i think it is time we should see other people and Austin says WHAT WHY? and ally says "beaucase well i " (runs off) trish says to Austin " so i heard you broke up with ally Austin says "yeah?" Trish says "well if you need a shoulder to cry on i'm avalible(says in dreamy voice) (then kisses Austin on cheek for 3 sec) PART 3 before play Mindy says to Austin "DUDE if you kept Dez from kissing Ally we would not be in this mess" and Austin says "it is not my fault Ally randomly fell in love with Dez" and mindy says "wait the only reason why Ally likes Dez is beause she thinks he is a good kisser right?" and Austin says "yeah' and mindy says "well then maybe if you try to kiss her she will think you a just the same and come back to you" and austin says " EVERYONE IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE WRONG PERSON and mindy says "so let me get this stright you like ally, ally likes Dez, Dez likes Trish, and Trish likes you.austin says "yup' and mindy says well then who likes me? and austin says Nobody and mindy says UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG well just follow my lead on stage for the kiss ok? and austin says ok and hey this is just like the play and mindy says "yeah falling in love with the wrong people dez and ally talking ally says 'dez?' and dez says "yeah" and ally says i just wanted to let you know good luck tonight ( ally gives dez kiss on cheak for 2 sec.) and dez says "thanks (in unsure voice) and (ally walks away will flirty giggling) PART 4 (best part) on stage mindy walks in forest (as a part of the play the carecters fall asleep) and mindy says (dressed as fairy princess) well look who we have here a couple of travelers fallen asleep (wakes up Austin and wispers" now is the time") and mindy says prehaps you shall give Elizabith (ally carecter) a kiss" and austin says "i shall do just that" and ally opens her eyes (austin leans in) trish eyes open and gets up and says NO prehaps you shall plant one on me Dez"s eyes open and he says no Felicity (trish's carecter) you shall plant a kiss on me ally gets up and says "NO it is me you love remeber? you shall kiss me and mindy says somebody is going to get banished from this forest and Ally says "you can't banished me" and mindy says "oh yeah" (tears selve of dress) and dez says " while you two fight" (walks over to trish) i am gonna get smooching and trish says "ewwwwwwwww get away from me (pushs dez) and ally says " DON'T push him( pushing trish) and mindy says "OK somebody is getting banished now" and ally says "UGGGGGGGGG (in frusteration) and BREAKS MINDYS WAND IN HALF AND THEY ALL START PUSHING EACHOTHER SAYING GET AWAY FROM HIM AND GET AWAY FROM HER AND THE DIRECTERS BREAK OFF FIGHT AND CROWD CLAPS (WEIRDLY) PART 5 AT THE END OFF PLAY THE ALL SAY SORRY TO EACHOTHER AND START DATEING THE RIGHT PERSON AGIN THE END TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AbbyCat:))